Blanket Fort
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: In which Gaara creates a blanket fort, Naruto comes over and sees it, and then finds out something unexpected about aforementioned blanket fort. NejiGaara, implied SasuNaru, short and sweet oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Oh dear, I haven't posted for so long on ff.n. But don't worry, I've been doing NaNoWriMo, so I've got this beautiful plot in mind, and I'm half done with most of the next chapters for my other fics. And this is just a one-shot I managed to finish in about a half-hour, though it probably would've taken less time if I hadn't talked to people…

-----

**Blanket Fort**

Naruto looked around Gaara's apartment, his gaze finally resting on the large fort made of blankets and cushions dominating Gaara's living room.

"Gaara…"

"Yes Naruto?" Gaara asked, bustling around his kitchen, making tea.

"Um, you _do_ know blanket forts are for little kids, right? I mean, I don't begrudge you reliving your childhood, but, uh…"

"It ruins my image of the big bad killer?" Gaara grinned, glancing up momentarily from watching water boil. "Yeah, I know that."

"Though I suppose you _aren't _the big bad killer anymore, and you know I'm happy for that. But still…" Naruto kept staring at the cushion fort.

Gaara's laugh was quiet, but piercing. "Admit it, Naruto, you're just putting down my fort because you secretly envy it. You just want to crawl into it and snuggle with your favorite stuffed animal, or destroy it with your bare hands. So, which one is it?"

Gaara now came back with tea, handing a steaming hot cup to Naruto before sipping from his own. The two of them sat down at the dinner table, seeing as how the living room was currently occupied by the huge fort.

"You know, Gaara, that question sounds amazingly like one of those quizzes that try to figure out if you're seme or uke. So, because I _know _I'm seme, I'm going to answer that I want to destroy that fort with my bare hands."

Gaara smirked. "Oh really, Naruto? I can't imagine Sasuke letting you top." The redhead watched amusedly as Naruto choked on his tea at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Oh, um, that is…"

"Ah, young love." Gaara teased. "But because I know and love the fact I'm uke, I'm going to admit that snuggling with my favorite stuffed animal in the fort is a lot more preferable than destroying the fort with my bare hands. Actually, snuggling with my boyfriend is a lot more preferable than either those options…"

"Hmm, speaking of Neji, do you know where he is? I ran across Hinata earlier – she was looking for him."

"Err, Neji, he's, that is…"

Now Naruto was the one amused as a blush filled Gaara's cheeks. "Yes, Gaara? You know where Neji is?"

"Neji is, ah…he's in the blanket fort."

Naruto stared at the innocent fort in the living room, then turned his gaze back to Gaara. "You serious?"

"Um, yeah…" Gaara admitted, his blush growing heavier. "He stayed the night, we made the fort together, and then…we, uh, had awesome sex in the fort. The reason Neji hasn't come out already is that he isn't quite…decent for company."

Naruto stood up suddenly, eyeing the blanket fort as if someone was going to come out any second and jump him. "Um, I think…I'll go now."

Gaara didn't say anything as Naruto basically sprinted out his apartment, slamming his door behind him. Then he laughed, not a maniac-killer laugh, but a rich warm laugh that showed his happiness with the world. "Well, that was fun." He commented.

"Was it?" came Neji's voice from inside the blanket fort. "I thought Naruto would never go."

Gaara made his way to the blanket fort, taking off his shirt on the way there. "But you should've seen his expression when I told him about having amazing sex in here!" Gaara said, snickering as he clambered into the blanket fort. "I think we've ruined blanket forts for him forever!"

Neji smiled and held out his arms in the semi-darkness under the blankets. "Baka. He's probably sprinting home to build his own blanket fort and have his own awesome sex with Sasuke in it."

"Hmm, that is true…" Gaara admitted, taking off his pants before crawling under the covers in the blanket fort and into Neji's arms.

"Missed me?" The redhead asked, begging shamelessly for a compliment.

Neji chuckled, the vibrations from his chest tingling against Gaara's skin. "Of course, Gaara. And the next person who interrupts us is going to get a kunai in the neck, not a nice greeting and hot tea."

"Hmm, whatever you say Neji…"

They spent the rest of the chilly autumn afternoon in the blanket fort, and thankfully, no one interrupted them and got a subsequent kunai in the neck.

.:snuggle snuggle:.


End file.
